Austria x Switzerland: Truth Be Told
by XxBeyondTheLimitxX
Summary: Austria reunites with his old friend Switzerland, maybe there's more than just a friendship here?


It was a long day at the United Nations Meeting and it seemed to be killing Austria. He played with his thumbs, taking some information in but not all. He was never really work-oriented.

His curious, violet eyes wandered around the room and soon meet two gorgeous, emerald orbs. Switzerland. Austria frowned. He remembered when the two were small children. They were good friends then and he missed that immensely. His former friend even denied their past relationship. What a pity. What really irritated Austria was that he started to like the stubborn boy though he couldn't do a thing about it.

He sighed and looked over at the clock which rested on the UN meeting room's wall. There was no point in bringing back old and sad memories. The clock read twelve in the afternoon. Suddenly America exclaimed something, which Austria didn't catch, and everyone started to rush out of the room. Lunch, he presumed. He stayed in his seat though, his fingers entangled and holding his head up as he dove into a deep thought.

The room was completely empty except for Austria, or so he thought. A blond boy peeked through the door. Switzerland had returned but Austria didn't notice nor did he attempt to become aware of his surroundings. Switzerland wandered back into the room and stood behind Austria, just looming over him as he pretended the table was a piano. The blond boy smiled, which was rare for him. Austria used to have a fascination for the piano when he was young and later on he began to learn how to play it. Whenever the blond heard a melodious tune flow from a piano he smiled, immediately being reminded of his old friend. He subconsciously placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder, causing him to jump and swiftly turn his head. His look was, at first, neutral but then his eyes widened. Vash? Why would Vash be anywhere near him? He decided to lose contact with Austria some years ago. "Vash?" He asked. Switzerland's smile dispersed quickly and so did his hand from his shoulder. "Roderich." He responded, cleverly. Austria's look became neutral again.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off getting lunch?" He asked.

"I could ask the same thing. I noticed you weren't with the other nations so I started getting worried-"

Switzerland stopped himself. Worried? Is that what the Swiss boy muttered? Austria heart skipped a beat. He hadn't said that he cared in the longest time.

"I mean, I...! I forgot something here and decided to get it, but I have it now so I'll be on my way!" Switzerland explained with a read face before starting to march out of the room. Austria got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the boy stop. "Why don't we... Have lunch together?" Austria suggested, and this time Switzerland's head turned in shock. "And give me one good reason why I should give you the time of day?" He asked and the room fell silent. "Exactly!" He said and then began to march again. Austria's face soon looked rather angered, this anger being directed towards the Swiss. He turned him around once more and quickly pulled him into the most beautiful kiss. The two could fell a tiny spark unlike no other. Switzerland's heart skipped a beat this time and his eyes widened. Austria soon broke the kiss and fled the room. Switzerland was left wide-eyes, speechless, and, sadly... Alone.

Switzerland rushed out of the room as well to search for the Austrian. How dare he kiss and then leave me! He thought furiously as he ran down the stairs to find his former friend. Why did he care anyways? Switzerland had grown rather fond of Austria as a young boy and once he began to developed, he realized that what he felt for Austria was actually love. He would never in his life admit that though. For God's sake, he loved Austria while he only had a crush on the Swiss. His heart could get broken if he admitted such a thing!

Switzerland entered, what looked like, a ballroom. There was that melodious sound again and he smiled slightly until he saw Austria. He was the one filling the atmosphere with such an amazing sound. Switzerland walked over to the piano and sat on it. "I don't understand you..." He said but Austrian continued to play the piece with a carefree look on his face. "I mean... Why did you kiss me?" Switzerland asked. "Simple. I like you quite a bit." He said, his eyes occupied by the piano. Switzerland's face turned a bright red but then he frowned. "S-So then why did you run off like that?" He asked, folding his arms. "Simple. Because you don't..." He said and Switzerland's eyes grew sad.

If only Austria knew how the Swiss felt about him. Switzerland decided that if he couldn't speak for himself, might as well let his actions do so instead. He gripped onto Austria's shirt and looked into his bleak, purple eyes. His own were screaming those three words. 'I love you.' Austria had no time to reply to the gaze for Switzerland pulled him into a unbelievably fiery kiss. Austria was, zt first, shocked at the Swiss boy's response but his eyes slowly shut. Switzerland's tongue managed to sneak into the brunette's mouth. His lips must have parted out of shock from the sudden kiss but he was now joining in on the kiss. Once their tongues united and they felt that intense spark again. Their tongues wrapped around one another, dancing every dance known to man.

"You're right, you idiot, I don't like you..." Switzerland said after breaking the kiss, a thin string of saliva keeping the two connected. Austria's eyes averted after hearing the words, turning his head to the side. Switzerland pouted and placed his hands on Austria's face, turning his head so that he was looking him dead in the eyes. "... I fucking love you! And I have for so many years..." He admitted. Austria stared into his usually cold and piercing eyes. "Vash..." He said softly, his heart beating unbearably fast. Austria got up off the chair and crawled on top Switzerland. The boy's face beneath him was red-hot. Austria caressed the warm cheeks as he kissed Switzerland all over. His cheeks, forehead, nose, neck, and lips. Anything in sight was claimed Austria's with the power of his lips.

Suddenly Switzerland's crotch seemed to have been invaded. Austria was grinding his erection into the blonde's, causing a slur of soft moans to leave his lips. "You… You're horny?" Switzerland gulped. I say 'I love you' and he gets horny? He asked himself. He took a mental note. "Extremely. I cannot tell you how much I want you right now…" Austria replied, licking and nipping at the ear he spoke into. "Ngh…" The Swiss boy moaned, his fingers entangled in the chocolate-brown hair. "Really?" He asked, becoming harder each second himself. "Oh, of course." Austria paused. "I… I want to fuck you… Right here on this piano were we can make our own music…" He said, not exactly knowing if anything was going to happen at all just yet. They just admitted their feelings for each other! But their hearts have been harboring those feelings for the longest time… Maybe something just might happen.

"… So what's stopping you?" Switzerland asked. "Maybe I want you to fuck me… Right here, right now…" He continued. "Suck." Austria ordered immediately after hearing the words, his fingers grazing the blonde's delectable lips. Switzerland smirked and kissed each finger before bringing them into his mouth. He sucked each and every one of them individually, his tongue peeking out from the comfort of his rosy lips to tease them as well. He wondered why Austria was making him suck on his fingers. Was that necessary for sex or something? Man, he was such an oblivious virgin. He didn't dare ask the Austrian man who hovered over him. How embarrassing would that be? He'd just keep his mouth shut and go with it.

Austria shivered at the hot tongue coated his fingers with saliva, his cock growing harder as the seconds seemed to just fly by. His free hand began unbuttoning Switzerland's shirt and pulling his pants down, leaving his chest exposed and his pants and underwear around his ankles. Switzerland returned the tiny favor by undressing the brunette, his body left in the same state. He secretly awed at the Austrian's slim and lean yet toned body. Just the sight caused him to unintentionally moan, and he scolded himself for doing so. Austria's fingers slipped out of Switzerland's mouth slowly, all of the heat escaping them.

Austria brought the Swiss boy into a series of passionate kisses as his hand migrated south. His hand brushed up against Switzerland's behind, causing him to gasp in surprise. Austria wanted more of a reaction to he grabbed hold of the luscious butt and gave it a squeeze. He turned a deep read as a soft moan left his lips. "Angh~" Austria smiled. He never smiled but he just couldn't help himself. The sight was far too amusing for his eyes. His hand traveled just a bit lower and his long, wet fingers began grazing Switzerland's back entrance dreadfully slow. "N-No games, dammit!~" The Swiss scolded, trying not to moan during but he failed horribly. Austria didn't torture him any longer. One of his fingers slipped into Switzerland and he gasped as the back entrance tightened around his finger immediately. "Ah!" Switzerland yelled, his hands finding their place on Austria's strong shoulders.

Austria gave Switzerland a reassuring and sweet kiss on the lips. "Does it hurt?" He asked in caring tone. Switzerland nodded his head hesitantly. It wasn't a terrible pain but it was definitely there. "I'll just have to fix that then…" He said, his free hand sliding down the blonde's body. His fingers brushed up against every tender spot the slim body owned, making the boy beneath him mewl in pleasure, until they wrapped around his cock. Switzerland's eyes widened at the contact. "This is how you plan on making me feel better?" He asked, irrationally. Austria nodded, his fingers grazing the organ before beginning to pump it. "The pleasure will cloud the pain…" He whispered into his ear, giving it a soothing kiss afterwards. Switzerland felt the need to scold the Austrian again but only moans left his lips. "R… Roderich…~"

Switzerland seemed to have calmed down and so a second finger followed the first, stretching the tight back entrance out as they thrust. The boy then arched his back, gasping before letting out a satisfied scream. "Ah!~" Austria's fingers had crashed into his prostate. The Swiss boy's grip tightened and he pulled Austria closer to him. "T-That's enough!" He screamed, his lips brushing up against the brunette's hot neck. "… Get inside me." He ordered, the tsundere's face red from his own words.

Austria did not object, his fingers slipping out of Switzerland slowly. He then wrapped his arm around the blonde's slim body, the other pumping away at his throbbing member. No wonder he was so eager to have the Austrian inside of him. Austria position himself, giving Switzerland a look that asked him if he was ready. The boy beneath him looked away, embarrassed, and nodded. The Austrian tried to calm himself before swinging his hips forward, his pulsating length being consumed by the tight, hot, narrow hole. His face turned a dark red and he let out a long groan, Switzerland screaming in return. "My God, Vash! So tight!" He moaned out, the Swiss boy tight even after all that preparation. Switzerland was too busy swimming in a pool of pleasure to be embarrassed by the comment.

Switzerland's eyes flew open and he arched his back again, into the member. "Oh God! Roderich!~" He screamed louder, right into Austria's ear. The brunette finally decided to show emotion by letting moans and screams flow out from his mouth. "Vash!~" Austria had hit that spot once again, his length ramming into that one spot over and over again with the help of both his and Switzerland's vigorous hips. The blonde's grip tightened even more, pulling Austria forward to kiss, lick, suck on, and nip on his searing-hot neck. "Mmm!" He moaned against the neck as Austria crashed into the spot viciously, brutally, violently, everything. It was starting to become unbearable. Switzerland could have sworn the piano they were making love on was spinning.

Switzerland's lips parted, releasing moans each tome Austria threw his hips forward, which was every second. His face was red-hot, sweat building up all over his pale skin. "Ah! I… I'm going to…-" He panted into Austria's ear. "… RODERICH!~" He screamed from the top of his lungs, the gorgeous, melodious sound filling the ballroom. He trembled as he climaxed, his face being that of pure ecstasy as the creamy white substance shot onto his stomach. Austria didn't last too long afterward, being thrown off the edge and into his own climax. "God! VASH!~" He yelled, Switzerland's previous scream echoing with his as he released. Austria's seed poured into his back entrance, filling the Swiss up to the brim. A soft moan followed.

Pants filled the room now rather than screams. Austria slowly pulled himself out of Switzerland and wrapped his arms around him. "Vash…?" He asked, breathing heavily. "Yes?" The Swiss asked, his response muffled slightly by Austria's sweaty skin. "… I love you too…" He said. The blond then smiled, wrapping his arms around the brunette before snuggling into his chest. The two friends had finally reunited as lovers.


End file.
